They know
by midnight-flyer.nora-aron
Summary: Haruhi and Mori
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day at the host club, excluding one thing. There were no sweets placed out on the table and on forth of the customers were missing. Also one of the host club members were missing, strangely only one. Mitsukuni Haniozuka was missing. Takashi Morinozuka was there. The cousins were hardly ever separated. Why would they be now. Mori was silent through the whole day not saying a word to anyone. The host club had tried their best to cheer him up, but now the host club was meeting the third music room was open, but no one was happy, no one was laughing, no one was smiling. Everyone just watched as Mori stared blankly out the window, as if he was waiting for someone to appear.

Haruhi watched him as everyone else did, then she looked away. What is Mori thinking at this very second? She wondered repeatedly she looked back, where is Hani?

The host club closed all of the clients left, one by one. Leaving the members who waited for Mori to move, but it was useless. In the end everyone had gone except for Mori himself and Haruhi. She decided to try to talk to him.

As she walked towards him she could hear her footsteps echoing through the room. Complete silence except for her breathing and footsteps. She put her hand on his shoulder and asked "Are you okay?" The simple words meant the world to Mori. No one had asked him that, probably expecting a silent glare, but in truth Mori just wanted someone to ask him that, to care, or pretend to, to not care about the probable silence that would follow.

Haruhi gasped as Mori fell into her arms sobbing, basically crushing her in the effort. It hurt and she was slammed to the floor with him falling on top of her. She let him stay like that, with his head in her lap. Her, petting his hair trying to comfort him, didn't mind even though her legs were going numb. She loved him, she had just realized herself, but somehow, he had known. He had been thinking about her and had watched her since she arrived. Why she called to him while Tamaki was being especially annoying, was beyond him. He watched her enough to know the looks she gave to someone she loved. Unintentionally, probably she had been giving them to him. Now he was alone and he had no one, no one but her.

"Mori Senpei, what is wrong. Will you tell me, can you?" She asked when he had calmed down some.

"Mitsukuni is gone. He has moved." He said quietly, he had only realized what it had meant for him when Haruhi had asked, his life was pointless now. He had no one to protect, no purpose.. Haruhi let out an almost silent gasp. Poor Mori, she thought, he was all alone now. He doesn't have to be though; I would stay with him forever. As that realization poured into her consciousness, she hugged him closer. He returned the hug, treasuring it, basking in it, hoping for all he was worth that she would stay. He could prevent her leaving, in the way he wanted to she wouldn't want to leave, he hoped. He took a risk, in one swift movement he changed the positions so that she was now in his lap.

She didn't struggle she just stayed and curled into him, showing that she returned his love for the first time intentionally. They stayed like that for a long time, him no longer weeping, and her no longer trying to comfort but doing so.

There they stayed, for the rest of the day. Haruhi had to call her father and tell him that she was staying, but strangely, he already knew. "Kyouya" She muttered into the phone. Her father grunted in agreement then hung up not letting anything else slip.

Outside Kaoru and Hikaru sit, hardly concealed, by the window, eating popcorn and videotaping. Kaoru feels slightly guilty for spying on the only person who was ever able to tell them apart and the only person who was able to make Mori happy that day. Hikaru was fuming about having to do the lords dirty work, but in truth was watching with interest. He wondered if this would make Haruhi happy. He couldn't help the feeling that he wanted to protect her. Not too far away Kyoya was sitting with his laptop on his, well, lap. The king was nearby tied to a tree, struggling to get free.

They stayed and soon Haruhi was asleep in Mori's arms. They had hardly spoken the whole time. Then Haruhi woke up at about midnight still in Mori's arms. She looked up at him, had he slept at all? She saw that he was dozing and gently attempted to climb out of his arms. The attempt was futile in the end, because he woke up anyways. He looked down at her silently and cupped her cheek, tilted her head back to an angle that would have hurt had she not been otherwise occupied, and pressed his lips lightly to hers

Haruhi almost broke the kiss with a gasp of surprise but managed to stay and enjoy it. She could feel the love he felt for her rushing through his lips into hers and he felt hers. The sat thee eyes closed enjoying each other's lips for what seemed like hours. When they broke the kiss, Haruhi slipped back onto Mori's lap.

Outside, Hikaru was fuming, for real this time and Kaoru had to hold his twin down to prevent him from storming in there. Hikaru continued shouting profanities until his brother calmed him down.

"You love her, don't you?" Kaoru said calmly to his twin. He nodded begrudgingly. "If you love her, you want her to be happy, don't you." Kaoru said slowly coaxing his brother into the realization. Hikaru nodded again trying to figure out what his brother was getting at. "Then you have to let her go, look at her in there." Haruhi was smiling brighter than ever as she laughed at something that Mori whispered into her ear. "She's as happy as ever with him, you would never be able to give your whole heart to her, to much is already taken." Kaoru looked almost regretful for the bond his brother and him shared. "I'm not saying that you have to let go of her completely, you couldn't do that, I know, but just let go of this particular bond you cling to."

Hikaru was still watching Haruhi with a sad glimmer in his eyes when he said, "I know," And that was all that needed to be said as the couple slowly fell asleep.

Farther away, Kyouya. Was watching the kiss via the video camera he had had the Hitachiin brothers set up. Tamaki was still tied to the tree and struggling.

"Tamaki, it is useless. This was bound to happen. If anything was to happen to Hani, Haruhi was always second to him, now she is first and she will always be, because now she can never leave him."

He stopped struggling and, at the same time Hikaru admitted defeat he said, I know.

Far away in another county across the sea, it was late night, or very early morning, A young looking boy, a senior in high school really was sitting in a well furnished kitchin eating cake with his younger brother looking at him disgustedly from around a corne. Hani muttered these words as he polished off his cake. "They know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I know that this is sort of going nowhere fast but, I've been writing this in computers class at school and I have other assignments to complete so I can only do this during free time….like when I've just finished a huge project!! I hated that project it took forever…..**

Haruhi woke up in Mori's arms; she wondered what had woken her. She looked around but there was no one there. Then she heard it, the bell tolled again. She turned to wake up Mori and found that he was already awake; he was looking at her curiously.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Just great...Why?" she was truly curious as to why he was asking her this.

"No regrets?" he asked her, and then she understood. He wanted to know if she still liked him, if she regretted the kiss they had shared. She knew the perfect response. She reached up and cupped his chin just like he had hers; it was quite difficult considering the height deference. She looked up at him adoringly and pulled his head down to her level. He realized what she wanted, but was reluctant to give it to her, what if this would just add more regrets to her list, he wondered.

"Stop thinking, I can tell you are worrying, you don't have to, I know what I'm doing. Well I know how I feel about what I am doing." This conversation was ruining the moment she decided and kissed him quick before she could say anymore. The warmth that flooded through her body at that moment was enough to melt the North Pole, well that's what she thought.

They heard someone coughing from behind them and looked up surprised. Tamaki stood calmly above them, flanked by Kaoru and Hikaru on each side.

"It's Saturday" Haruhi said bluntly. "Why are you here?"

Having no mercy on them Haruhi was being slightly hurtful.

"Haruhi, I am your father and as such, I have decided that you need a chaperone." He said nearly bursting into tears at the thought of Haruhi growing up-he had already gotten over the fact that she was with Mori and was now getting emotional at the thought of his little girl growing up.

Kyouya walked in and observed what was going on. I wonder if this will gain any money, well, probably not. He just ignored it and sat down, started typing, and wondered what he was doing up this early on a Saturday anyways.

"You aren't my real father, just as Kasadona said you have no true power over my actions." Haruhi was rebelling again, in Tamaki's eyes.

Kyouya was watching in interest now, he wondered what had made Haruhi finally stand up to Tamaki's foolishness. When he saw the love in Mori's eyes, he understood it, he understood everything that had changed in Haruhi's character was because of Mori's love. He had made her more confident in herself, by whatever he said to her, by loving her.

Tamaki almost burst into tears with pride. He wasn't upset with her; rather he was proud that she had stood up to him, which was what he had been wanting the whole time. Then Tamaki realized that, though he was proud of her, the rebuke had been too much. He went pale became a shell and went to the dark corner to plant mushrooms.

Kaoru sighed, "He was almost proud of you for a second. But, I still am, not many could stand up to my lord and just cause him to burst into tears." Hikaru was silently laughing at Tamaki's rejection but was glad that it hadn't been him. But, after hearing Haruhi say such things to Tamaki he was frightened of what she might say to him, he decided to avoid talking to her for the rest of the day.

Haruhi looked at Kaoru and Hikaru, "Do you mind?" She asked. Hikaru looked at Kaoru; they both shrugged and walked toward the door. Then she tuned to Kyouya, who looked up, shrugged, got up, walked towards the door, turned back with a look that said that he was not doing this for them, and left.

"Finally," Haruhi muttered. She looked back up at Mori. His face was under its usual stoic cover but his eyes were laughing, teasing her. "Oh shush". As they were talking, Tamaki slowly crawled towards the door, forgotten.

"I need to clean up," She commented, looking down, her clothes were salt stained. He laughed quietly at her, but didn't say anything. He lifted her up and started walking towards the door. The door, it appeared, was jammed… Then when Mori pushed harder, it moved slowly and then, as if a weight from the other side was removed, the door flew open, Mori looked around at his friends and fellow host club members and wondered. I wonder what I will cook for dinner, then laughed, It will have to be dinner for two.

**Like I said, going nowhere fast….There always was a rumor that all Mori thought about was food.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mori brought Haruhi back to her house and waited while she changed. When she came out, Haruhi was wearing a sun dress and flip-flops.

"Mori-Kun, you should go and change too. You're just as clean as I was. We'll probably have to go to your house though; you're too big to fit in to any of my father's old clothes." Haruhi looked up and down his body, at his clothes, that were, in truth looking worse than hers had.

"ohh" Mori muttered and looked down at himself. He shrugged his shoulders and was about to pick her up when he saw how her clothes were clean, he thought better of it, so he grabbed her hand. They walked to the street and Mori thought of Haruhi having to walk all the way to his house, a run that he wouldn't mind, that would take him all of ten minutes, but it was likely to take Haruhi an hour and she would be exhausted, though he wouldn't mind the time he would be able to spent with her, he didn't want her to be too tired afterward to stay with him. He took out his phone and a car was there in an instant.

_Rich people have people everywhere. _Haruhi thought when she saw the car zoom around the corner. Usually she would think the nonchalant manner was an ego thing, a Tamaki like thing, but, she figured that Mori was just trying to, well, make her feel more comfortable. It didn't work and she was jumpy the whole ride, thinking that she was doing something wrong.

When they reached Mori's house, a servant opened the door, Mori treated him with the utmost kindness, she had seen Tamaki with his servants, he wasn't cruel but he didn't thank them of treat them the way Mori did. _You can tell a good man by the way he treats his servants. _Haruhi thought as she exchanged words with the servant while Mori changed. According to the servant, whose name was Miki, Mori hardly every came home, he usually stayed with Hunny-sempai. But, now that Hunny was gone, Mori came home every night. His parents were starting to worry, Mori came home, but he spent long hours in his room and didn't talk to anyone, except for the servants. Haruhi thought about what this meant. _He's becoming depressed._ When Mori came out, he was wearing a band t-shirt and ripped jeans. Haruhi just stared. _I've never seen him dress like this, it's strange, but, I like it. _Mori was also thoughtful. _I guess this means she likes it, She's never looked so googley eyed before…not even for Tono. _ The thought was enough to make him smile and walk over to her.

"You look a little shocked." Mori said quietly as he cupped her cheek in his hand. He kissed her before she could get over her shock. The gates flooded over, she had no guard up at the moment, this was the first true kiss Haruhi had ever had, she knew, and Mori realized it at the same time and tried to make it more enjoyable. _I'm glad he's holding me, because if he wasn't, I fell that I would be a goopy puddle on the floor. _Haruhi was wondering what had happened to Miki when she heard a door close quietly. _Woops, I feel sort of embarrassed._ Her embarrassment was short lived as they slowly moved towards the bedroom.

Mori was not forceful, if anything he was hesitant. He wasn't sure it this is what she wanted, or what he wanted for that matter. He knew he loved her, but he had only realized it yesterday.

Haruhi was mirroring his thoughts on her own, but it wasn't herself she was worried about, it was him. He was still hurting over Hani.

"Mori, stop." She said quietly, but he heard her and looked at her, the sadness completely unshielded in his eyes. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret when you are so sad. I don't think that I'm ready either." She looked at him and he nodded. He kept nodding until he burst into tears. _He can't handle it on his own. _Haruhi thought as she held his large sobbing form with his head in her lap. "I'm so sorry Mori." She whispered in to his ear and held him close.

When Haruhi woke up, she was completely out of it. She had no idea where she was, until she saw Mori. She smiled gently as she realized that, once he had managed to switch positions completely as she slept. Mori's body was curled around her, shielding her from the outside world. She had never been babied like this before. Her father loved her but he was always working late and she'd never had a boyfriend before, she didn't even have a brother. _Well, at least I won't take it for granted_ she thought as she sighed in content and snuggled closer.

To Haruhi, it didn't last long enough, soon the maids came in to open the curtains and Mori awoke. Upon finding their masters visitor, the maids left immediately. Mori had never taken a girl home, they all whispered in the halls as the sun announced a new day.

The whispers soon reached Mori's parents servants and from their lips to the elder Morinozuka's ears. The talked with interest over their sons conquest and what this would mean. He had hardly spent any time in his room; he was always away, training or meditating. This would be an interesting turn they decided.

Meanwhile in the room, Mori watched Haruhi talking calmly about what she had to do that day absorbing the moment. _What a strange night _he thought to himself. He wasn't listening to her but simply watching her speak with many yawns cutting into her words.

Haruhi had stopped talking but Mori was still staring sleepily at her. She curled up into his lap. _I wish I could just stop time and live in this moment forever_ she thought sleepily. _If I could just stop time once I would stop it now._

But, against Haruhi's wishes time did not stop if anything time sped up while the last days of summer vacation were dwindling into fall and school was approaching once again.

Mystically Mori still remained going to the high school with his time defying glory. (you know what I mean it seems that against the laws of the school system, Mori and Hani remained at high school well past senior year).

The summer was filled with beach trips and ice cream. To Mori, things were just starting to look up again and to Haruhi, this was the best summer yet. The rest of the club watched occasionally from the side lines and felt happy but somewhat sad. Haruhi was happy and so was Mori but this would mean less club activities with everyone and more couple activities.

"Mother, what should we do?" Tamaki asked Kyouya while watching Haruhi and Mori laugh on the beach from a beach hut.

"Absolutely nothing, If Haruhi was to reveal that she was a girl, it could, potentially, be profitable and she could be our first hostess. They would be the perfect team." Kyouya said in the logical way that no one wanted to hear but listened to anyways. Tamaki started to go into lifeless shell mode.

"Tamaki don't worry, she will always make time for her father." Kaoru said "Well, her real one anyways." said Hikaru cruelly. Lifeless shell mode proceeded but no one cared, they watched the couple and one calculated the cost of hostess dresses.

**If you've read the manga or watched the anime though it's more obvious in the manga, Hani and Mori start as seniors and even though a few years go by, they stay that way and never manage to leave Ouran High. Yeah, I know it's been a long time since I last posted a chapter. As I said I have all of this stuff on my computer at school and it's almost the end of the year and free days are rare though today is one and so is the day after tomarrow. Funfun**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no excuse for not writing for so long. It's like a month into the summer vacation and I've been on the computer enough. I think I may have lost my train of thought for the story since I don't have chapter four on this computer. I'm not even sure I started writing it at all while I was at school. Well enough pointless blabber, back to writing!!**

_"Mori, where are you?" Haruhi yelled as she ran through the house. Terror flew through her veins as she looked everywhere for her boyfriend. She finally found him in his office his large chair turned around. _

_"Mori, where have you been, I've been looking for you everywhere." She stated as she walked towards him. The chair turned around, revealing, not Mori, but a black haired child, two years old. Suddenly Mori popped up from behind the chair and walked towards Haruhi in his casual clothes that she found so appealing._

_"Haruhi, I've been here all along. Our son gets bored easily." Mori said in a kind voice as he patted the child on the head. _Our child._ Haruhi thought, questions filled her head as she watched Mori pick up the child, a broad smile on his face. They both started singing her name. "Haruhi, Haruhi."_

"Haruhi, wake up it's time for school." Said the voice she'd been wanting to hear since last night. She opened her eyes and saw Mori, dressed in the Ouran High school uniform. She groaned and turned over, then, obediently got out of bed. She stumbled towards the bathroom as she heard Mori laugh from behind her.

"Everyone is staring." Haruhi said as she walked on to the grounds of Ouran High. For the first time, wearing a girl uniform. Her hair had grown out over the summer holiday to its original length. It was like no one had ever seen her before. All of the boys looked at her, their gazes lingering on her large eyes before looking at the rest of her body. She ducked under Mori's arm, she had never been shy but, she thought wryly, there is a first for everything. Mori laughed quietly.

"Your behavior is absurd. You look absolutely gorgeous and should not be ashamed of it." It was the first time he had said so much in front of people who had known him for a long time. The stares turned from wonder to shock then to understanding. The face that Mori and Haruhi were an item would spread quickly across the school. It didn't seem to bother anyone that Haruhi was actually a girl who had been disguised as a guy for a long time. In fact several of the girls boasted that they had known-or had guessed- that Haruhi was a girl from the beginning. Haruhi just blushed and ducked farther into Mori.

Mori couldn't help but notice how good Haruhi looked in the uniform. He also couldn't miss the jealous stares of the boys in the school. So, to stake his claim, before he and Haruhi had to part ways, he kissed her, not just a kiss though, a long, lingering kiss.

Haruhi didn't mind his possessiveness in the least. The gleam in his eyes when he saw other boys looking at her was strangely satisfying. She giggled after he kissed her and watched him turn in a flourish. He started walking down the hall and turned back frequently. Just to make sure she was still there. She waved to him one last time and turned toward her first class. She felt strangely giddy. Then she thought about her dream this morning.

It confused her; she never intended to have children. She didn't believe that Mori intended to have any anytime soon either. _What could it possibly mean_ she wondered as she walked into class.

"Have an interesting summer Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, his words coated with venom.

"He's just mad because you didn't call us, I'm a little peeved myself. I just hide it better." Kaoru said.

"Interesting, yes. Did I miss you guys? Sure, but, I'm content with how my summer turned out. How about you guys." Said Haruhi, her mind elsewhere.

"Well, my best friend ignored me. I guess it could have been worse." Said Hikaru, the venom still there.

"Yeah she could have ignored you and you could look like me." Kaoru joked. The humor completely passed with the burning look Hikaru gave him.

"Yeah, umm…hey guys I'm sorry to ruin your moment and I'm sorry I ruined you summer. But, can we just let the past be the past get over the fact that you two look exactly alike, and start getting along again?" They both turned to her purposely ignoring the other. Haruhi sighed. "All of us." She said and gave them both a questioning look.

They looked at each other and turned away. "Sure, whatever." They said in unison. The contradiction in the moment caused Haruhi to burst out in laughter. They had completely distracted her from her confusing dream. _This could be an interesting day_. She thought, between the twin's eccentrics and Mori's jealousy, she figured she wouldn't have a thought to spare. The twins started laughing with her and then the bell rang.


End file.
